


The Rising Sun

by Feather_OFA_Wolf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_OFA_Wolf/pseuds/Feather_OFA_Wolf
Summary: In the city of Forestia, when a Guild member is suddenly kidnapped, Fire Heart and his friends must face an evil nemesis or risk never seeing Sand Storm ever again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This is my first fan-fiction for this fandom. I hope you enjoy the story, and don't forget to Read & Review!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. All rights go to the Erin Hunter group.

Fire groans in annoyance as a stripe of light shines directly onto his face. He lazily rolls over in his bed to get away from the light, but ends up falling face first on the floor with a small _thud_. After a few seconds on the floor, he slowly pushes himself off the ground and to his feet. He looks around his room and decides to get started with his day. He makes the tedious journey from his room to the bathroom to get ready. On his way, he passes the door to his friends room.

 

“Gray. Wake up,” Fire calls out quietly, knocking on the door. “You need to get ready to go on your patrol.”

 

He waits for any sign that his friend is awake and is rewarded with an indescribable groan. Indifferent about Gray’s responses, Fire enters the room and fully opens the curtains, then proceeds to exit the room ignoring the angry mumbles coming from the live burrito bundle. When Fire finishes preparing in the bathroom, he goes to the kitchen and begins making breakfast. Eggs and fish with a side of hash browns.

 

Just as he places the dishes on the table, he hears Gray stumbling into the kitchen his eyes half open and his movements extremely sluggish. From his seat, Fire watches with a small smile his friend enter their shared kitchen. Gray slowly makes it to his chair then unceremoniously flops down in his seat, demanding for his morning coffee. Fire chuckles at the appearance of his best friend, whilst pouring coffee. Gray is not a morning cat, but after a quick cup or two of coffee the Gray tom can formulate coherent words again.

 

After their breakfast, the two friends wash their dishes, and make their way to their Guild. During their walk, Gray visibly looks better. He walks properly and he pays attention to his surroundings. However, now that he is fully awake the Gray tom just won't stop talking.

 

“Hey Fire,” Gray asks cheerfully. “What are you going to do today?”

“I am going to listen to everyones reports,” replies Fire. “Then I am going to the city with Cloud.”

“OH! A field trip with that little nephew of yours. Cool!” exclaimed Gray. “Can I come with you too!”

“Don’t you have a patrol to go on this morning?”

“Missing one small patrol isn't going to hurt anyone. Come on don't sweat the small stuff bro.”

“…Gray. You do know that I can’t keep covering for you while you constantly skip your post.”

 

Fire looks at Gray pointedly, his eyebrow raised and waiting for a reply. Gray, on the other hand, looks back with sweat drops and a nervous laugh. It is true that Gray will _sometimes_ ditch his assigned post to instead tag along with Fire wherever he may be going. And it doesn’t hurt to be best friends with the deputy of the Guild either. However…

 

“Please Fire let me come with you, patrols are so boring nowadays,” pleads Gray to his best friend, clasping his hands together. “ _His_ banishment was so long ago, and we don't come across any problems nowadays. Sure there are the some low level thugs, but they are few and far between. Plus, _he_ didn’t make a move since _his_ exile. What are the chances _he_ mysteriously pops up out of the blue, seeking revenge today specifically while I am not on my patrol.”

 

Fire signs and shakes his head. There is no way to fight against his friend’s stubborn working logic when he has his mind set to anything.

 

“…Fine,” Fire reluctantly agrees, causing the Gray tom to jump and howl in triumph. “But you will deal with Blue Star once she hears of your absence.” The Gray clad immediately stops in his tracks. 

“What.”

“You heard me loud and clear Gray. I have no problem with you coming with me, but _you_ will deal with your _own_ consequences this time.”

 

Gray paled at the thought of an angry Blue Star directed towards him, but he quickly shook off the feeling. Future Gray will have to deal with that.

“OK!” says Gray with a confident thumps up. Fire face palms at his friends carelessness, but chooses it isn’t worth the trouble to try to knock some scene into his friends thick skull. It’s to early in the morning for that anyways.

 

After a while more of friendly conversations, the two cats enter the Guild halls. To a stranger, the Guild could have been seen as a loud, chaotic, and unorganized mass of cats both young and old. But those how know the Thunder Clan Guild know that under all the chaos, there isn't a group as family oriented and organized as the cats of Thunder Clan. They treat each other like a big family with everything added to the mix. From the midst of the seemingly chaotic Guild hall, a low shout can be heard.

 

“Oi!! FIRE HEART!!!” says a voice in the hall. The owner of the voice is non other then the not-so-little Cloud Tail.

“Fire! Over here!” the white teen was waving them over. Fire and Gray expertly make there way to the apprentice’s table, while sharing ‘hellos’ and ‘good mornings’ with everyone they passed.

 

“Good morning Cloud,” says Fire. “How are you doing?”

“I am great as always! What are we doing today? Are we going to go out?”

“Yes. We are going out to town to sight see famous locations within our territory. And Gray is coming with us today.”

“What!?! Why?!? He always comes with us,” Cloud whines looking between the two older cats. “Doesn’t he have a patrol to go on or something?”

 

Cloud grumble more words under his breath in annoyance, Fire is openly laughing at his nephews reaction, and Gray is engaged in a heated argument with the teen about showing respect towards senior warriors. To Fire, this morning is starting off like any other normal day. 

However, out in town, malicious amber eyes trail the movements of his target, and the small Thunder Clan patrol doesn’t realize they are being closely shadowed by a large tabby tom with a scar on his nose surrounded by a group of dangerous thugs.

 

**\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//**

 

The morning patrol is made up of a light brown pelted she-cat who's name is Sand Storm, along with a warrior of her generation, a dark brown flecked pelted tom named Dust Pelt. Gray should have accompanied them this morning, but he didn’t show up so the two cats left on with no idea about what is awaiting them. The small group is finishing up their patrol, heading back to the Guild without any signs of trouble.

They walk down the familiar patrol path around a secluded area in the town, relatively relaxed and tired from their shift. Suddenly, a strong fist is flying through the air aimed. With no time to react, Dust barely manages to duck out of the way from the incoming blow to the head, while Sand throws a punch to the assail. Not a moment later, the two cats find themselves back to back, and completely surrounded by half a dozen thugs. They are ambushed, and the stand-still turns instantly into a three on one battle.

The group of thugs might have an advantage in number, but they underestimated the two Thunder Clan warriors. Dust punches his first attacker hard enough to knock him unconscious, he quickly elbows another in the guts then rolls back into a neutral fighting stance ready attack.

 

Similarly, Sand easily kicks two where the sun will never shine again causing them to drop to there knees uselessly, she then shifts her body and leans back to nearly avoid a sucker punch from behind. Her sudden shift surprised the attacker, creating an opening for the blond she-cat to turn around completely, take a hold of his head, and slam his face into her rising knee, knocking him out.

The fight is prolonged for a few minutes, until the table turns abruptly. A new figure steps into the battle. The new addition, a large tabby tom, equipped with broad shoulders, a powerful ambition, and a distinctive scar on his nose, calmly walk towards the two warriors, going unnoticed by either members as he makes his way towards the brown flecked tom.

While Dust is engrossed in his fight, he doesn’t see the new figure slowly creeps up behind him. For a moment, the thugs all back off of Dust, leaving him confused and panting. Just as quickly, he feels a quick and hard jab to one of his pressure point. Dust lets out a feeble chocking sound, his eyes widening in realization.

 

Dust’s small cry attracts Sand’s attention, and she turns just in time to see him fall down. They locked eyes for a moment, glazed and unfocused browns meet with wide and frightened greens, before Dust slumps to the ground, immediately unconscious.

“DUST!!!” Sand shrieks out in terror.

 

She abandons her fight instantly, and makes a bee-line bolt towards her unresponsive friend. As she runs, a few thugs get in her way, but she side-kicks each of them out of her way, _hard_ , causing them to double over in pain. Sand advances with her eyes holding unadulterated fury towards the shadowed figure standing menacingly over Dust. The shadowed cat then leaned forward and picked up Dust’s unconscious head by his hair and placed a knife to his throat.

“Come any closer and he dies,” says the mysterious, cold voice.

 

Sand freezes in her tracks for a moment, but in that instant of distraction, she is jumped from behind, and slammed into the cement ground. She doesn't hesitate to shack off her attacker, and quickly manages to kick him off. However, Sand doesn’t even have the time to look up before someone headlocks her. Strong arms pull her down as he falls to his knees. She franticly thrashes around, howling and growling, but the kneeling position is greatly restricting her.

“Come now Sand,” whispered an eerily familiar and calm voice into her right ear. “Do you really want your friend to die here.”

 

Sand tenses immediately and her desperate thrashing slowly subdues until it stops completely. Soon enough, she has her face bowed to the grown, refusing to acknowledge the person behind her. All she could do is hiss viciously.

“Good girl.”

 

The large tabby tom smirks darkly down at his victim, and soon enough, Sand is out cold on the ground.

“Take the girl,” orders the leader as he stands up again. “Tie up the other one, and dump him out of sight.”

“Right away Tiger Star,” the henchmen near him get to work right away.

“Gather the men. The time for revenge is nearing.”

“Yessir!” they all yell in unison.

 

Tiger looks at the unconscious woman thrown on to one of his henchmen’s shoulder. A twisted and wicked smile forms on his features, making his face darken horribly. In a low threatening growl, he says to no-one in particular.

“I can’t wait for our little game to finally end, _d_ _eputy_.”

 

He lets out an evil chuckle, then leaves the scene followed closely by his followers. Their mission is a complete success. Now he just needs to wait for everything to play out and slowly fall into place. But before he leaves, he waits for the last of his cats to finish dealing with the unconscious body of Dust. Once he is thrown out of view and kicked in the head one last time, Tiger walks to the brown tom and places a letter on his chest, then the villainous band takes their leave carrying their acquired burden.

 

**\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//**

 

Elsewhere, Fire is calmly walking to the city with Cloud and Gray, in hopes of teaching Cloud about a few of the historical cites in their city. Then out of nowhere, a strange sensation crawled up his spin, making him shiver with, and his hair to stand on end. Fire suddenly stops and narrows his eyes in confusion, looking around them trying to find where this bad feeling is coming from. Near him, Gray also stops realizing that his friend is no longer walking with them.

 

“Fire?” he asks tentatively. “Are you ok?”

“No. Yes… Maybe? I don't know,” answers Fire nervously. “Something just hit me now. Something feels… _wrong_ , it feels _horribly wrong_.”

 

Gray and Cloud exchange a concerned glance between each other then look back to the orange tom. Fire is know to get instinct feeling about situations, and they are always right. Without any warning, Fire bolts away from them, shocking both cats momentarily before they quickly follow after him.

After a few minutes of solemn running, Cloud breaks the silence, panting slightly.

 

“Where are we going Fire?”

“I don’t know. I just have a gut feeling.”

“What do you think we will find?” asks Gray.

“I don't know Gray, but I would rather not know.”

 

Sensing that the conversation going nowhere, they continue the rest of their run in a tense silence. Around them, the city scenes are slowly changing to a familiar route. The first one to recognize the area is Gray.

“Wait a minute!” Gray exclaims. “Isn’t this the route we use on our morning patrols?”

“Yeah…,” Fire replies quietly. “…Yeah it is.”

 

Fire doesn’t say it, but they all hear the unspoken words coming from the orange tom. They need to keep their eyes open for the morning patrol. Gray is suppose to have gone on that morning patrol. Needless to say, Gray is slowly being engulfed by fear and guilt the closer the group heads towards the familiar route.

The three Thunder Clan cats arrive in front of a back alley breathless from all of their running, but adrenaline rushes through them as they stare in shock at the scene in front of them. The alley has small patches of blood can be seen everywhere, and shredded pieces of clothing litter the floor.

 

“What happened where?” asks Cloud cautiously. Fire seems to be lost in though, so Gray answers instead.

“It looks like a battle field.”

 

The cats lift their muzzles to the sky and taste the air in case there is anyone here. After a few deep breaths, Cloud recognizes the smell of another cat. The white clad stalks forwards, not too far off from the others. As he approaches the entrance of an alley, he can vaguely make out the form of a cat near the back.

He approaches the brownish form with his senses on full alert. Then he comes face to face with the unconscious and bloody form of Dust. After the initial shock of his sudden panic, he cries out.

“Fire!! Gray!” Cloud yells at the top of his lungs. “Come here quickly!!”

 

The two adults can hear the panic and fear in the apprentices words, and quickly rush to meet up with the smaller cat. There, laying on the ground is Dust, unconscious, beaten, and bloody. On closer inspection, Fire notices the letter neatly places on the tom’s chest. There is no time to panic now and Fire descends into instant ‘Deputy Mode’ by barking orders.

“Gray,” he begins. “You and I are going to carry Dust back to the Guild.”

“Yes Fire.”

“What about me?” asks Cloud. “What can I do to help?”

“I need you to run back to the Guild and warn everyone about the situation. Tell Yellow to get the infirmary ready for us.”

 

Cloud nods in understanding with determination shining brightly in his eyes. He spins on his heels and sprints of towards the Guild immediately. Fire looks back to Dust and evaluates the damage his friend suffered.

It isn’t overly serious but the brown tom still looks in bad shape. Fire helps support Dust’s right side while Gray supports his left side, then they slowly make their way out of the alley and onto the path that will lead them back to the Clan.

The walk is slow and unspoken tension crackling in the air around them. Fire didn’t say a word since Cloud left in a hurry, wallowing in an obvious mixture of grief and anger directed towards the whole situation. Neither of them found any traces of Sand, and her scent was masked making it nearly impossible to track, which deeply unsettles Fire.

 

Gray on the other hand, is blaming himself for the shocking turn of events because he was supposed to be on the morning patrol, and he thinks could have stopped the kidnapping from happening.

“Fire,” Gray begins. “I am so sorry. This is all my-”

“Stop,” Fire says firmly. “This isn’t your fault.”

“But it is my fault,” Gray continued. “I could have stopped this from happen. I could have done something. I could have stopped them from taking Sand.”

“What are you talking about. We don’t even know what happened. _I_ don't know what happened! But I do know that Dust wouldn’t have gone down without a fight. What ever happened, I not sure any of us could have stopped this from happening.”

 

“But I was supposed to be with them, protect them. I could have-”

“This isn’t about you Gray! And This isn’t your fault!”

Fire whirled around to look at Gray, eyes blazing green with too many emotions to make out any, and intently stares into his friend’s eyes. After a few tense moments, Fire calms down a little, but his eyes stay just as intense. Clenching his teeth tightly, he hisses the words out.

 

“This isn’t your fault Gray. And I don’t blame you for any of this,” he says gesturing to Dust. “And I will not let to destroy yourself over this either.”

Fire puts his free arm on Gray’s shoulder and gently squeezes it, relaxing his jaw.

“She wouldn’t want you to blame yourself.”

 

Gray slowly looks up into dull green eyes, and he is hit with a sudden realization. There is nothing but pain in Fire’s eyes. Pain for his loss, and pain for his friends. Gray mentally slaps himself for how selfish he is. His fear is nothing compared to the range of emotions crossing Fire’s mind. Sand is his wife after all, and he is blaming himself as well. Gray nods his head and bravely puts his head up.

 

“Your right Fire,” Gray says, looking at his friend. “There is nothing either of us could have done to stop this. But we can fix this.”

The fierce protectiveness in his voice makes Fire smile, just a bit, but enough for now. They will get Sand back. And nothing is going to get in his way. He looks at the letter carefully held by Gray.

 

“We _can_ do something. Starting with helping Dust,” Fire says, then gestures to the letter. “Then we take a look at that letter.”

“Yeah. Now lets get Dust back to the Guild.”

“Agreed.”

 

**\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//**

 

Further way, Cloud arrives at the Guild Hall bursting open the front doors and out of breath. Cloud’s unexpected entrance catches everyones attention. He starts to trip over his works, too shocked to formulate any coherent words. While Cloud is swiftly babbling, everyone crowds around him to make out his panicked words, but the poor teenager going onto a panic attack.

“Everyone step back!” someone abruptly yells. “Give him breathing space.”

 

Everyone turn their heads simultaneously towards the source of the command, and see none other then their fierce leader, Blue Star. The Thunder Clan cats part to give their leader access to the frantic teenager, and they widen the circle around the apprentice as per her orders. Behind Blue Star, Yellow Fang, the official nurse of the Guild, rushes to Cloud’s side and quickly checks him for any injuries.

 

“Oi! shorty!” Yellow nags. “Are you hurt?”

“N-No,” Cloud stutters.

“Good. Look at me Cloud,” she commands, gently lifting Cloud’s face to her. “I need you to slow down your breathing. Can you copy my breathing?”

“Y-Yes, I c-c-can.”

“Alright here we go.”

 

Cloud starts to match Yellow’s slow breath, in the nose and out the mouth, and after five minutes he can breath properly again. When Yellow is satisfied with Cloud’s condition, she steps aside letting Blue Star more forward.

“Cloud,” Blue Star says in a gently, but firm voice. “What happened.”

 

Everyone is listening closely now, waiting to know what caused the small white cat to bolt through the doors and on the brink of collapsing.

“D-Dust…Dust is hurt. Really _badly_ hurt. An-And blood, so much bl-blood. Fire is co-coming back wi-with Gray s-soon.”

Everyone gasps, even Blue Star is taken aback by the teens response, her eyes widening slightly in shock, but she quickly composes herself.

 

“Tell us everything you remember Cloud.” Blue Star says in a motherly and protective tone, accompanied by the reassuring smiles of the rest of the Clan. He looks around the room, then settles his gaze back onto Blue Star. He nods his head once, regaining the courage and determination he lost in his desperate run to the Guild.

“I all started this morning when I called over Fire to talked about today’s schedule…”

 

**\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//**

 

After walking for fifteen minutes, and gently carrying Dust, Fire and Gray can finally make out the reassuring sight of the Guild doors. As they walk down the stone path to the Guild, the doors swiftly open to give way to three cats running towards them. From the cats, Fire recognizes his former apprentice, Cinder, hurrying forwards as much as her crippled leg will allow.

 

“Fire, Gray. It so good to see you are alright,” Cinder says with a reassuring sight.

Then her gaze falls on to the mattered brown warrior.

“Who ever did this is going to pay. But for now, can you transfer Dust to us?”

“Of course Cinder,” replies Fire. “Come on Gray nice and slowly.”

 

After a few tentative moments, Dust is sadly transferred to the two warriors who a companied Cinder. Once they secured Dust in place, they quickly turn around and head back to the Guild to get Dust to the infirmary. While Cinder made her way after them, she calls out to Fire, then proceeds to the infirmary.

“I need to go with them, but you should hurry inside too. Blue Star wants to talk with you.”

 

Fire and Gray exchange a look of determination, and rush inside. Inside, the Guild is buzzing with actions with cats pitching in to help in any way they can. However, at the entrance of Fire and Gray, the busy activities are momentarily stopped to look as Fire walk over to Blue Star who is sitting at on elf the tables int he Guild Hall.

Blue Star looks up to Fire and stands up in front of him. To anyone who is watching, Blue Star appears to be composed and calm, however, her eyes betray the rage, concern, and fear she is controlling to keep under control.

 

“You wanted to see us?” Gray says, interrupting the tense silence, and bringing their focus back to the task at hand.

Blue Star visible blinks twice, then shakes out of her daze.

 

“Yes I did.” Blue Star said. “Cloud fully informed me of the situation. How do you want us to proceed Fire?”

“You want me to give the commands?” Fire asked.

“Precisely.” Blue Star replied.

“But why? You’re the Clan leader, you know what is best for the Clan.”

“Fire, it was your wife who was kidnapped, after all. You should be in change of her liberation.”

 

Although he is speechless, Fire is extremely grateful to have his leaders full true in difficult situations, especially for something such as this.

“Thank you Blue Star,” Fire said gratefully. “I will not fail you.”

Blue Star briefly bows her head to Fire, then addresses for everyone who is available and capable to help to gather around. To no ones surprise, every member of Thunder Clan gathers around Fire to await his orders. Fire looks around the large group of cats who became his family over time and descended into full on “Deputy Mode”.

 

“We don’t know who, where, or why Sand was taken,” Fire started firmly. “Dust was there, so we could ask him, but he is still unconscious. Therefore, our only clue is this letter we found with Dust. It may give us useful information, so before any of us start to run off in different directions, I want us to read it.”

Fire looks around the group for any objections, but he meets nodding heads from everyone, as they all approve of his choices and judgement. Gray hands him the folded letter, which he opens and read out loud.

 

“ _To Fire,_

_Come to the Western fields and surrender your life to me in exchange for hers. I have Sand in my possession and if you every want to see her alive again, then you will do exactly as I say. You are to bring your leader and another warrior of your choice, no one else. There is no negotiations. Resistance, interference, or failure to arrive will result in the death for you precious wife. P.S. You have till noon today._

_Signed,_

_Tiger Claw”_

 

The room is completely silent, processing the message of the letter. This is a clear declaration of war, but Sand’s life is in the balance. Now they know who started this mess. Their worst enemy, Tiger. All eyes fall to Fire, hoping he won’t do anything rash and foolish.

Everyone knows about the intense and dangerous rivalry between Fire and Tiger, but even more so that Fire will repeatedly run into danger head first for the sake of the Guild and their members, especially if it somehow involves the dark tabby tom.

 

Fire is shaking with overflowing emotions too strong for him to sort through. Suddenly a hand tightly grips his shoulder. Fire turns around to see Blue Star, her silver-blue eyes shining with understanding, rage, and sadness, because she lost her husband to Tiger a long time ago. Suddenly everything is too much, the damn breaks, relieving a waterfall of strong emotions, and silent tears flow freely down his handsome face.

 

“Who does that flee pelted traitor think he is!!!” Gray abruptly exclaims, each of his words laces with hate and rage. “Taking a hostage, and threatening us!”

Soon after the outbreak, more and more voices speak up, until every Thunder Clan cat is shouting there protests towards all of this nonsense.

 

“No one messes with a member of Thunder Clan!” someone near the back shouts, to which many agree with a loud “Yeah!!”.

There is many other declarations of resistance, but Fire is slowly retreating into his mind, blocking out all of the sounds, blocking out each of his senses until everything is black and nothing. Fire knew he has to lead the Guild to their victory, but it is so hard for him to concentrate when Sand is on the receiving end of Tiger’s vengeful fury.

 

Slowly, Fire fall prey to the spreading darkness in his consciousness, closing himself off until a quiet voice enters his mind. This voice is gently and sweet, and demands his full attention so he strains his ears and listens.

“ _Fire…_ ,” the gentle feminine voice says. “ _Fire…_ ”

“Sand,” he questions to no one, surprised and confused. “Sand is that you?”

“ _Fire…_ ” the voice repeats, growing faint.

“Wait!! Sand come back, please!” Fire shouts. “Sand! Whereare you?!” he shouts, desperately running to catch the fading voice.

 

However, his pleading cries fall short to the wind when everything around him swiftly disappears. Surrounded by darkness, Fire stands still and once more listens for any indications of a way out.

“… _Fire_ ,” the mysterious voice utters. “ _Fire, this is beautiful._ ”

 

Fire snaps his head up, but slowly opens his eyes, bracing himself for what he might see. When his eyes flutter open, the first thing in his line of vision is a beautiful blond she-cat with long flowing hair and brilliant light ember eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for you're comments! I am glad you like the story so far.  
> As always, please read and review!

Previously:  
“Fire…,” the gentle feminine voice says. “Fire…”  
“Sand,” he questions to no one, surprised and confused. “Sand is that you?”  
“Fire…” the voice repeats, growing faint.  
“Wait!! Sand come back, please!” Fire shouts. “Sand! Where are you?!” he shouts, desperately running to catch the fading voice. 

However, his pleading cries fall short to the wind when everything around him swiftly disappears. Surrounded by darkness, Fire stands still and once more listens for any indications of a way out.  
“…Fire,” the mysterious voice utters. “Fire, this is beautiful.” 

Fire snaps his head up, but slowly opens his eyes, bracing himself for what he might see. When his eyes flutter open, the first thing in his line of vision is a beautiful blond she-cat with long flowing hair and brilliant light ember eyes. 

\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//

The she-cat looks at Fire expectedly and a kind smile forms on her lovely features. After a few moments pass, he looks around and takes in his surroundings. He is standing in a large field of wild flowers, by his side, holding his hand and eagerly looking around is Sand.

“I knew you would love it,” Fire calmly replies, looking at Sand’s excited eyes eat away at the scene.  
“How did you find this place?”  
“It was by accident really. One day, I was out on my morning jog and tripped on some roots. I literally came stumbling into this place, but I immediately thought of you,” says Fire. “So I am glade you like it.”  
“I love it Fire,” tells him Sand. “This is the most beautiful place I have ever seen.” 

She then runs forward, pulling Fire with her. The young couple playfully dance around the clearing, teasing each other, and enjoying the others company. They fool around for a few hour until both are exhausted and laying on their backs in the middle of the flower field with their heads together. 

As both young cats look at the sky, they relish in the silence offered by the secluded forest area and smile with all the joy of the world. Fire is the first to move, shifting his body to a sitting position. Fire’s impulse to move causes Sand to move as well, turning to lay on her stomach and supporting her head with her hands. Sand looks at Fire, who does the same in part. 

They stare at each other, their gazes full of joy and love. After a moment or two, Fire gingerly stands and promptly lowers himself on one knee. A bit confused by the gesture, Sand proceeds to fully sit with her legs crossed, tilting her head to the side, a questioning glance in her eyes.  
“What are you doing Fire?” she asks voicing her curiosity. 

Fire does not reply, but he keeps his genuine smile with a hint of knowing in his eyes. Instead, he reaches behind his back and pulls something from his jean pocket. When Fire brings it for Sand to see, she finds a small polished box carefully held in his hands. She looks back to Fire, searching his face for an answer and Fire is amused by Sands inquiring gaze. 

Deciding he waited long enough, he opens the small box revealing a beautifully crafted diamond ring. Hit by sudden realization, Sand covers her mouth, gasping in open shock and switching her gaze from Fire to the ring in front of her. 

“Sand,” Fire begins to say. “You are the bravest and strongest cat I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You are so beautiful, words will never even come close to making you justice. From the moment I saw you, 17 years ago, I knew that you were special. You became my reason to live. We have been dating for eight years now, and so I thought. Sand Storm, will you do me the great honor of making me the happiest man in the world and marry me, even if I don't deserve the perfection that is you?”

“Oh Fire,” Sand says crying with joy. “Of course I will marry you, you big dork.”  
After that, Fire places the engagement ring on Sand’s left finger and they both fall to the ground in each others warm embrace. Kissing and hugging and crying, because from this point on they will be together forever.  
“Fire,” he hears her call. “Fire…”

Fire realizes that Sand’s soothing voice is fading into another person’s familiar voice.  
“…FIRE,” he hears it again, but louder this time. “…FIRE!”

Fire jumps out of his thoughts and looks around, his is in the Guild Hall still surrounded by his Guild member, still holding onto the later with such force it crumbles under the pressure. The flowers are gone, Sand is gone, and he came back the reality of the situation. Sand is kidnapped by Tiger, and time is not on their hands. He look up, not aware when he started to look down, and comes face to face with Gray. 

“Oi Fire. Are you ok? You looked out of it for a second there.”  
“Yeah,” Fire weakly nods his head. “I will be better when this all blows over.”  
“Right. So anyways, what are your orders deputy.” Gray casually says, reminding him of Blue Stars command on transferring order to him for this situation. 

He looks around and sees that all of the previous commotions have stopped and everyone is one there feet waiting for him to direct them. After he sweeps the crowd with his gaze, he gives a confident nod and takes charge.

“Now that we pretty much know everything we need to for now,” Fire begins to say. “Tiger has Sand, he made it clear that he means business, and for all we know, this is all a ruse to get you killed. What do you say?”  
“I’d say that sounds about right,” Gray replies. “So what are we going to do Fire, we can’t just hand you over.”  
“That is precisely what I plan on doing.”  
“What!!” interrupts Cloud, who recovered enough to think straight. “After everything that happened you are just going to let him win! That’s ridiculous!”

“I must agree with your nephew Fire. What your asking of us is essentially to watch you die.” Said another member of Thunder Clan.  
“I don’t plan on dying today, don’t worry,” Fire reassures his Clan-mate. “But, I have a plan in mind and it might be risky, but if we play our cards right, then everyone will walk out of this mess with a few scratches to show for.”  
“Your weird plans always end up with you getting more than a few scratches to show for.” 

Fire looks away, fights back an embarrassing blush. His clear gesture of denial causes the rest of the cats to burst out laughing.  
“Either ways, we trust you Fire, and Sand trusts you the most out of any of us. And lets face it,” says another Thunder cat after the shouting calms down. “You always come out on top. So tell us that plan of your, so we can rage on that traitor for daring to show his ugly mug.”

Everyone cheers, all for different reasons, but with the same purpose of saving Sand. Fire smiles, grateful for the support of his Clan-mates, and sealing his plan.  
“Alright boys and girls,” Fire says, getting everyones attention. “Where is the plan…”

_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\__/\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\__//\\\\_

The Western Fields is the largest set of bar land in the Thunder Clan Guild territory, with many clearings joined together to create a large circular glade with relatively no trees and a floor of a mixture of sand and grass.  
For generations, the Western Fields has been used as a training area for the new recruits and apprentices of the Guild. It is located a few miles out from the main Guild building, so it is close enough to be convenient to the Guild, but still be isolated enough to be the perfect place to hold a battle. 

Currently, a large scared tabby tom with glowing amber eyes named Tiger Claw, who is holding down a struggling blond she-cat with fierce emerald eyes called SandStorm, is flanked by two members of his group of thugs on the western side of the fields. They are waiting for a second party to arrive, searching with their eyes while the rest of their group is spread out in the forest around them, surveying for an ambush or lingering intruders. 

The deadline for this meeting is at noon and the leader is losing patience. Until one of his goons point out an approaching silhouette coming from the eastern side of the fields, causing an eery glint to appear in the tabby’s eyes. 

At high noon, the second party finally arrives. At the head of the group is an orange tom cat named Fire Heart who is practically vibrating power, his green eyes blazing with confidence. On either side of him stands his best friend Gray Stripe, a similar muscular Gray tom and the Thunder Clan leader Blue “Star” Moon, a tall silver-blue she-cat staring forward with cold hatred in her blue eyes. 

As they approach, the Thunder cats see that Sand is gagged and her arms are tied behind her back, but she seems to have to visible injuries. Fire is relieved that Sand is unharmed, but he is concerned by her renewed struggle against her restrains and letting out muffled shouts. Fire stops ten meters away from the opposite group and addresses Tiger in a loud voice.

“I am here Tiger,” Fire says. “Now release Sand as you promised.”  
“Actually,” Tiger says with an evil smile suddenly spreading on his face. “There has been a slight change in plan.” 

The Thunder cats are too confused to react when they are unexpectedly surrounded and tackled to the ground, immediately restrained by multiple cats. Fire tries to fight back but two cats quickly grip his arms and drive him to the ground, similarly to the move Tiger pulled on Sand during their fight, and pulling his arms back the wrong way causing his to cry out in pain. 

Not far behind him, Gray is held with his face on the ground and his arms held behind his back, while two other thugs secure his legs and his shoulders. Gray grits his teeth and thrashes as hard as he can with all the energy he can muster, until he feels the cold touch of a knife on his throat. At the touch of the knife Gray’s eyes narrows into angry slits, but his body relaxes and he stops to fight back. 

To his side, Blue Star is standing still, long since stoping her struggling when two blades where held close to her neck from the start of the ambush. But her eyes still fight sending death glare to the cats around her, and if looks could kill, then no-one would be left standing.

“What are you doing Tiger!” Fire hisses in fury. “What do you want from us?”  
“What I want is to take back what you stole from me,” Tiger simply states. “My rank as deputy and leader of the Guild.”  
“No one will ever consider you a leader after what you’ve done!”

Tiger menacingly stares at Fire, then nods to the two cats holding him. Fire howls in pain when his arms get harshly twisted, but the pain soon ends when his arm is readjusted. Panting, Fire looks up to Tigers gleeful look, then down to Sand’s pleading eyes. Tiger continues to speak. 

“As I was saying,” he says looking at Fire. “I want to be leader, which is why I can't have anyone against me. Since I have a kind heart I will give you two options. Bow down to me as your new leader and say that you will follow me, or die a painful death with the rest of you Guild.” 

“I would rather die then follow you,” says Fire  
“Yeah! You over-confident rat,” agrees Gray  
“You can no longer be redeemed to lead Tiger,” declares Blue Star. “You gave up that chance a long time ago.” 

Tiger looks between all three cats, unsurprised by their reactions. In fact, he was counting on this response. 

“Very well Thunder cats. If you wish to die, then so be it.” 

The three cats braced themselves for pain to follow, but it never came. Instead, they heard the shifting of bodies and the muffed cries of Sand. Instantly, Fire snaps his head up and regrets it immediately. In front of him, Tiger pulled Sand to her feet, holding her waist to his body. 

Then, Tiger pulled out a knife from who-knows-where and places it gently to Sand’s neck, the Guild cats all gasp in fear, shock, uncontrollable anger, and simultaneously start to protest and struggle. 

“It’s you want to die I will be more than happy to kill you, but what about your dear wife Fire. I wonder if I should kill her instead and make you watch her die slowly and painfully.” 

Having said that, Tiger then started to press harder with his blade, creating a small line of blood that trickles down Sand’s throat. The world slows down around Fire, Blue Star is staring in pure fear and unable to form words, and Gray is shouting something but Fire can’t hear a thing. 

He is staring into Sand’s eyes momentarily forgetting everything that is going on. When she looks back to him, her eyes hold no fear nor desperation. They are full of love and acceptance. She is fully prepared to die for him, and that scares him more than anything else in the whole world. 

He instantly remembers something very important, and the world comes tumbling back to full working speed. Gray’s cries become clear, Tiger’s knife is digging deeper, and Sand’s tears fall freely down her gentle face. Then a sudden voice ranges through the clearing and over all the noise. 

“No!!!” screams Fire. His voice full of desperation, fear, and anger. “Stop, please!! I surrender, I give up. I’ll do anything, but please let her go.” 

He waiting for what feels like ages, until Tiger smirks in front of him. 

“Then come here and kneel down before me,” is Tiger’s reply. “O great Fire Heart, Deputy of Thunder Clan.”


	3. The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I am BACK with another chapter!  
> Unfortunately this will be the last chapter for this story, but I am starting another story. It's an original called "The Courage of the Eye" https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148816. Be sure to check it out. 
> 
> Thank you very much for the positive feedback this story received! As always, read and review. Your comments are always appreciated!

Previously:  
The world comes tumbling back to full working speed. Gray’s cries become clear, Tiger’s knife is digging deeper, and Sand’s tears fall freely down her gentle face. Then a sudden voice ranges through the clearing and over all the noise. 

“No!!!” screams Fire, his voice full of desperation, fear, and anger. “Stop, please!! I surrender, I give up. I’ll do anything, but please let her go.”  
He waiting for what feels like ages, until Tiger smirks in front of him. 

//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\

“Then come here and kneel down before me,” is Tiger’s reply. “O great Fire Heart, Deputy of Thunder Clan.”  
Fire clenches his knuckles so tightly they are becoming white, but he just as quickly slumps back down in defeat. Tiger signals to the two cats who are holding him to release him, which they promptly obey, and Fire slowly walks forward. As he advances towards his enemy, he can hear Sand’s desperate pleads. 

“Fire!! I forbid you to come any closer,” she shouts, pointlessly struggling in the iron grip of her capture, a hard glare on her face. “If you take another step forwards I will never forgive you. You hear me Fire!! Never!! Turn around and forget about me. Live your life Fire. Please just turn around. You need to live!!” 

Sand is crying her eyes out with giant crocodile tears running down her face. Fire needs every last once of his will-power to not run over to his Sand and comfort her. He can feel his heart breaking to see she in this state of lament, but he knows what he has to do. He keeps walking forward, not faltering from his steady approach.

“I’m sorry Sand,” Fire voiced is quiet and laced with sadness. “I should have let you be put in the middle, but I can’t let you die. I would do anything to protect you, my love.” 

With each step he grows more confident in his decision. He then stared at her square in the eyes, and says in a comforting tone with a smile of his face.  
“Don’t worry Sand. Everything will be alright, I promise.”

It came unnoticed by Tiger, but Sand sees it as clear as day. The tiny wink behind Fire’s words. She suddenly realized that he has a plan. She significantly calms down by his small gesture, and gradually stops struggling. 

Behind her, Tiger is oblivious to the unspoken words commuted between the two, but he can feel that something is … off about this situation. He knows first hand about Fire’s cunning tricks, so he quickly prepares a back-up plan for himself. Fire makes his way to Tiger and stands a few feet from him, staring at his enemy with defiance burning deep in his eyes. 

“I will kneel to you Tiger. But, on one condition.”  
“What is your condition?” ask Tiger, suspiciously raising his brow.  
“You need to release Sand and my friends immediately. They have nothing to do with this.”  
“You aren’t planning on doing anything, are you Fire?” challenges Tiger. “If you try anything, I will kill all of you.”  
“I can do nothing in this situation,” Fire snarls. “I just want them to be safe. Please Tiger, I’m begging you to let them go.” 

Fire kneeled down, with his face tilted to the ground, and begs in front of Tiger. Gray and Sand can't believe their eyes. Saying that their strong-willed friend kneeing to his greatest enemy is shocking is the centuries greatest understatement, but they are both left speechless and gaping like fish. 

Blue Star is standing still, lost deep in her thoughts. She can clearly understand his actions, she would have done the same to protect her family, especially her mate. However, it isn’t like Fire to give up without a fight. All at once, her eyes widen in realization and everything suddenly makes sense. 

“Hahaha!” bellows Tiger in laughter, bringing every cats attention back to himself, and forgetting all of the suspicions he harbored towards Fire. “That’s what I like to see! Alright Fire, since you begged so nicely, I’ll releases your friends.”

Tiger gestures to all of his cats to let go of his captives, while he lets go of Sand. Instantly after her release, Sand rushes to Fire’s side. Whispering comforting words, she drops to her knees and wraps him in a bone crushing hug which he returns in equal force. 

After there passionate embrace, Sand joins Gray and Blue Star, who are standing a safe distance away from Tiger’s group of thugs, further to the side of the clearing. Gray walks up to Sand and loosely hugs her, continuously apologizing for not being there to stop Tiger, and telling her that he is glad she is save. 

Similarly, her leader also openly shows her concern and affection to the blond she-cat. After they all exchange a few words to each other, their gazes return to Fire’s kneeling form in the middle of the clearing. 

“Now then Fire,” starts Tiger with glee in his voice. “Since I so nicely complied with your condition, it’s your turn to fulfill your part of the bargain.”  
When Fire shows no sign of making a move to respond, Tiger continues to talk while walking closer to Fire. 

“Say it Fire. Say that you will follow me as your leader, or you will all die here.” he says pointing his blade to the group of Thunder Clan cats. In response, all three cats loudly snarl, pulling their ears back, and baring their fangs. 

“I already surrendered to you didn’t I Tiger?”  
“Yes you did Fire, but you are under my terms now. So I will give you three seconds to do as I say before our deal is off. One…”

Fire looks out to his friends. 

“Two…”

Then he looks around himself until he is staring at Tiger again. 

“Thr-”  
“Fine!” Fire shouts. “Fine, I’ll say it.”

Tiger smiles in triumph, looking down at his nemesis. 

“I…,” begins to say Fire. “I will…”  
“Say it already Fire!” Tiger yells impatiently. 

Fire looks straight into Tiger’s eyes, surprising the later with the sheer intensity of his gaze, and causing his to lean back just a bit. Fire takes a deep breath and seals his fate.  
“I will NEVER bow down to an ungrateful, selfish tyrant!! NOW!!!” 

Tiger is so baffled by Fire’s outburst, he nearly registers when the entire clearing is suddenly filled with the entirety of Thunder Clan. Around them, both warriors and their apprentices, is spreading out in the surrounding fields, forming a circle around Tiger’s group and Fire.  
Each cat has a different expression on their faces ranging from a smug smirk to an angry scowl, all ready to attack at a moments notice. Fire is standing in front of Tiger, gesturing to all of the cats around him. 

“Do you understand now Tiger,” questions Fire. “This is what is means to earn the trust and loyalty of a Guild.” *Please comment if you get the reference :) *

Tiger looks all around himself, standing tall and around, while his followers shrivel in fear, intimidated by the aura surrounding the Thunder Clan cats. He looks back to Fire, getting angrier and angrier the longer he looks at him.

“It over now Tiger. You are under arrest for a past attempt of murder and for the kidnapping of a Guild member. Surrender peacefully or face our fury.”  
“You think you can contain me? The great Tiger Claw. I will show all of you that you are no match for me!!”  
“No you won’t!! You are out matched and out numbered. This is you last warning Tiger, surrender yourself now.”

At this point, Tiger is become increasingly twitchy, but the Guild cats confidently stands side by side, holding their weapons close in case Tiger or any of the members of his group thinks of making a break for it. 

“You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!!” Grey yells out from the mass, earning an earful of agreements from all around the make shift circle. 

Under all of the hate and shock, Tiger still doesn't understands how things lead to his downfall. He doesn’t realize that Fire’s plan has been set in motion since his arrival to the Western Plains. As a part of the plan Fire came up with at the Guild, all of the willing member the Guild (which was all of them) where to spread out around the meeting place with Tiger. 

Since Tiger took some precautions, he ordered some of his cats to spread out and deal with any intruders. However he’s followers were no match for fully trained warriors and apprentices to ambush each of the look outs. Then they were to wait until Fire’s signal to make their presence known and surround Tiger, finally apprehending him for his crimes. 

Tiger’s blood is boiling with all of the hatred of the world. He will not loose to a non-Guild born member like Fire Heart. The world suddenly falls into slow-motion. 

While Fire is looking around at the circle of cats, Tiger pulls out his blade and lunges at Fire. With his quick reflexes and fast thinking Fire pullout his own blade and blocks the incoming attack. After these sudden movements, the world tumbles back to reality. 

“Fight you lowly cowards!” hisses Tiger. “I will not lose today!”

Seeming to break from their trace, the group of thugs attack the nearest Guild cats causing a battle to break out everywhere in the clearing dotting the Western Plains. In the middle of this battle, Tiger and Fire face off for the second time in their life time. 

Battles rage everywhere. In the middle of it, Tiger engages Fire in a one on one fight. The battle between them is fierce and swift. Tiger didn’t let up from his first unsuccessful lung. Instead, he charges at Fire with a constant barrage of slashes and stabs, giving the orange tom no choice but to stay on the defensive. 

However, Fire is not lacking of natural skills, pivoting and evading each of Tiger’s blows with graceful and practiced steps. After a few moments of fruitless advances, Tiger steps forward and thrust his blade to Fire’s chest, however, Fire quickly pulls out his blade effectively blocking the strike. 

The two cats hold their ground until Fire neatly side steps while maneuvering his and Tiger’s sword to the right, which causes his opponent to fall forward a before regaining his balance. 

Tiger is heavily breathing through his mouth, angry at the thought that Fire is his equal in a fight. In front of Tiger, Fire takes up a neutral stance holding up his blade and bringing his arm in front of himself in a threatening position, challenging Tiger to continue the fight. 

At the clear challenge, Tiger loses the little restraint he holds on his emotions, pulls out a second blade from his undercoat, and blindly charges at Fire with a loud war cry. Fire responds to Tiger by giving his own war cry and meeting his half way, sword in the air. Their blades clash in a loud thunderous boom, causing sparks fly everywhere. 

Tiger and Fire continue to parry each others attacks, while the rest of the fields surrounding them is full of different battles. Not too far from where Fire is fighting, Gray and Sand are working together to take down a large dark furred tom with many scars of his body. 

Currently, Gray is fist-fighting with the other man, throw jabs and uppercuts any time he sees an opening on his opponent. Though, Gray gets distracted momentarily when he hears Fire’s war cry, and the large tom punches his in the guts and knocks the air out of him. Gray falls forward pathetically wheezing on the ground and holding his bruising stomach. 

In Gray’s most vulnerable moments, the large cat towers over him ready to kick him in the ribs, when suddenly Sand jumps in the air and successfully delivered a solid roundhouse kick to his head. The tom is dazed by the attack and lumbers backwards when Sand kicks his feet from underneath him. 

With the large tom finally down, Sand kneels down to Gray and steadily helps him to his feet. Both he and Sand move to stand over the tom, who scrunches his face into a vicious snarl. However, his snarl is quickly erased when both Gray and Sand clock the tom in the face, leaving him unconscious on the ground. Similarly, further on the fields, all six of the Guild’s apprentices are collaborating together to to fight against a pair of stronger cats. 

The fields are so full of movements that from far it looks like an agitated sea of fur and bodies clashing into each other. The warriors are fighting the enemy with all of their strengths either in groups or by themselves. The young apprentices are protecting each others backs and standing their ground against older and more experienced fighters. Little by little, fight after fight, the enemy numbers are dwindling until all the cats are exhausted and out of breath, thinking that the battle is finally won. 

Suddenly, a loud yowl is heard echoing through the fields causing all the cats in the clearing to look in that direction. Even if most of the battles are over, there is one fight that is prolonged. Tiger and Fire are still at each others necks, fighting to win and fighting to survive. 

After exchanging blows for quite a long time, both sides are growing slow and imprecise, but still driving strong. Tiger is swinging both of his blades at Fire’s head and chest, and Fire is using all of his energy to jump out of the way or counter them with his own blade. 

In this everlasting and evenly matched brawl, the only thing that will decide who is the failure and who is the victory is going to be a mistake or a misstep from either of their parts. With a loss of stamina and speed, mistakes are vital. A single misstep will rule the playing field and determine the victor. 

Which is why, when sweat pours down Fire’s faces, blinding momentarily and distracting him from his fight for only a few seconds, their fight is finally reaching it’s end. In those split seconds of distractions Tiger gathers every once of stamina in him and surges towards Fire, his blades raised. 

Too little, too late, Fire realizes that he will be unable to counter this attack, and the force of the blow will kill him if he doesn’t do something soon. 

Fire can do nothing but accept his fate by closing his eyes, waiting for the pain that he knows will follow. But the agonizing pain never comes. Instead, he opens his eyes and comes face to face with Blue Star. 

Fire slowly blinks, up and down until his eyes land on the tips of Tiger’s blades impaled through her abdomen. Fear quickly settles in the pit of Fire’s stomach as he realizes the situation. He looks up to Blue Star’s face with a scared and questioning expression written on his face. 

“Blue…Star…” Fire gasps out between pants. 

Blue Star manages to smile through the pain, but she only ends up coughing up blood. Blood trails down her mouth, tripping on the ground beneath her. All to suddenly, Tiger pulls out his blades and stands tall with a scowl on his face, and annoyance of being interrupted.

“Hmph” is all that Tiger says.

As Blue Star’s limp body starts to fall, Fire’s soreness is immediately forgotten as he lunges to catch her. Once in her arms, he slowly lowers her to the ground, tears already beginning to form in his eyes. 

“Blue Star,” Fire says, his voice cracking into a million pieces. “Blue Star! You’re going to be fine. You’re going to be okay. Yellow will fix you and everything will be fine.” 

Fire is shaking as his sobs escape his mouth. He cry loud, no caring that every eyes are on him, watching the deputy break down right in front of them. But no one is saying anything because the majority of the warriors and apprentices present are also crying, finding comfort in the people around them. 

Even Tiger has enough decency left in him to give Fire time to grief, stepping away from the pair, but still wielding his bloodied dual blades. 

Fire is a sobbing mess crying on Blue Star, crying that everything will be fine, but they both know that it will not be alright and the two puncture marks can not be disregarded. Laying on her back, Blue Star is slowly bleeding out, her hands growing cold, and her gaze becoming unfocused, but she still finds it in herself to measure Fire with her last words of comfort. 

“My dear Fire,” Blue Star starts to says in a pained voice. “Ever since you came to me all those years ago, I knew you where destined for greatness.”

“Please Blue Star, don’t talk. Save your strength.” Fire sadly prompts to no avail.  
“You are like the son I wish I had. The son I could have never have birthed,” Blue Star continues to whisper. “You are so young and full of life. I chose you as my deputy because I can see no on else more capable for that position then you.”

Fire helplessly looks at her, his eyes red from all the tears he is shedding. 

“I believed in you then, and I will believe in you forever,” Blue Star tells him. “You must live Fire. Thunder Clan needs you. Sand needs you. And all of your friends need you.”

Fire cannot stop himself when a new wave of sobs strangles out of him, rocking his entire body, when Blue Star slowly reaches up to his face with her hand. Fire quickly grabs it and squeezes it lightly. 

“You are a kind and gentle soul Fire. I know you will make me proud.” 

After uttering her final words Blue Star’s hand goes limp, falling back to the ground, and the last of the light in her eyes fads away to leave glassed grey eyes in the place of the vibrant and piercing slivery-blue she once had. 

Fire sobs loudly once more causing the Thunder Clan cats around them to slowly catch on on their leaders passing, and the Western Plains fill with the wails of many individuals grieving their lost leader. After running out of tears to cry, Fire slowly folds Blue Star’s hands to rest them gently over her fatal injury. 

He then proceeds to stand up on shaking legs. His gaze is down wards, but when he starts to move his steps are firm and confident. He is steadily walking up to Tiger, who on his part is back into a neutral stance. 

“What do you think you can do now?” taunts Tiger. “I just killed Thunder Clans leader! What do you think you can accomplish here?”

Emboldened by his victory, Tiger lunges at Fire once more to deliver the finishing blow. However, before he can realize it, Fire pulled out his blade and with a single powerful blow Tiger’s blade is thrown out of his hand. 

Unexacting such power from his seemingly broken opponent, Tiger try to hit him again when he sees that Fire is still walking towards him. Just as his last attempt, Tiger is instantly disarmed. Finally, Fire raises his head, but his eyes are burning with such raw passion and such uncontrollable rage, that Tiger starts to feel dread rising up his throat and slowly choking him. 

Fire is moving forward and half way through he throws his blade into the ground, successfully impeding it into the soil sands of the fields. Tiger is desperately trying to fight back, throwing random and weak punches, but Fire easily dodges each of them. 

When he gets slow enough to Tiger, Fire brings his arm back and punches Tiger in the jaw with all of his new found strength. Tiger is momentarily dazed, but then he starts to tip backwards and plummets to the ground with a loud thud. Tiger is left unconscious, while Fire is standing on shacking legs, looking down on his life long nemesis. 

“We won!!” Gray exclaims from the front of the crowd and cheers erupt from the every cats. 

//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\\_//\\\

Thunder Clan prevailed against their enemy. The Guild returned back home with Fire and a few other warriors delicately carrying the lifeless form of their leader. At the Guild building, each wound has been looked after by Yellow and Cinder, and everyone’s injuries are soon patched up. 

More tears have been shed during Blue Star’s funeral. And many hollers of joy was expressed during Fire’s leader ceremony, now officially giving him the name of Fire “Star”, the leader of the Thunder Clan Guild. And Tiger was finally arrested for all he crimes ha has committed including murder and a kidnapping. 

Now the entire city can freely live their lives knowing that the dark shadows of the villainous Tiger Claw is at long last contained. 

Eventually, everyone moved past Blue Star’s death. Namely, Fire and Sand have come to introduce two daughters into their now peaceful world, Leaf Pool and Squirrel Flight, two twin sisters. Gray married a beautiful silver she-cat with long hair and a petite frame, also introducing a son and a younger daughter into the Thunder Clan family. 

Many exciting events took place in the years to come, each bringing more joy and life into the Clan life. But somewhere in the shadows, a new threats is rising from a far. A small black haired teenager with a loose spiked collar on his neck, leading a large army of blood thirsty followers on a mission to conquer every city in their path to total domination. 

However under the cover of the dark, glowing amber eyes are surveying the city from the hotel room he is currently living in, sweeping his cold gaze over the city night, lingering of the Thunder Clan’s Guild building before moving on. 

“You summoned me sir?” asks white furred tom with jet black fingerless gloves and jet black boots.  
“I did Black,” says the amber eyed figure. “How are the preparations going for project T.I.G.E.R?”  
“Everything is going as scheduled, sir” answered the tom named Black Foot.

Beside the dark tabby figure, a leopard pelted she-cat is looking out the window. 

“Soon my beloved,” says the she-cat. “We will show everyone who rules this city.”  
“Yes my dear Leopard,” chuckles the dark tabby tom. “I will rule over this city as their king and with you by my side as their queen.”  
“You always know exactly how to charm a woman my love, Tiger Star” purrs the she-cat named Leopard Fur. 

Tiger’s eyes gleam evilly and a twisted smile spreads on his scared face. 

“I am coming for you Fire. And I will kill your entire family and that wretched clan for what you made me endure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say again that unfortunately this will be the last chapter for this story, but I am starting another story. It's an original called "The Courage of the Eyes" https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148816. Be sure to check it out. 
> 
> Thank you very much for the positive feedback this story received! As always, read and review. Your comments are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! How was the story?? Good, bad, mediocre?? Please leave a comment below!!


End file.
